1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skewers and more specifically it relates to a flexible skewer system for providing versatile cooking upon a grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skewers have been in use for years for cooking food (e.g. steak, chicken, vegetables) upon a grill or other cooking environment. A conventional skewer is comprised of a rigid, straight rod structure having an end member and a pointed end. A conventional skewer is typically constructed of a rigid metal rod or wood rod.
The user of a conventional skewer first inserts the food items upon the shaft of the conventional skewer and then positions the skewer upon the grill. Since a conventional skewer is a rigid straight structure, the user typically positions the entire skewer upon the grill. If the user attempts to extend the end member of the skewer outside of the grill cover, the grill cover will sometimes not completely close. In addition, since the conventional skewer is a rigid and straight structure, it can be difficult to efficiently utilize the grill surface area when other food items such as chicken legs, steaks, sausage and the like are on the grill. A further problem with conventional skewers is that they can be difficult to utilize within food items with bones such as chicken legs and wings since they can only pass through the meat portion in a straight line.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing versatile cooking upon a grill. Conventional skewers are not suitable for versatile cooking of food items.
In these respects, the flexible skewer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing versatile cooking upon a grill.